Surveillance systems are generally used for social security control, traffic management, and even entertainment and travel. In everyday life, despite the availability of surveillance cameras installed in places, such as parking lots and other spaces demanding surveillance, a single surveillance camera usually cannot cover the whole area. Therefore, as far as parking lots are concerned, several surveillance cameras need to be set up to ensure overall security. Monitoring personnel on the other hand often either fail to instantly detect or fail to detect special events that require immediate attention (such as robberies, faints, or other incidents requiring immediate disposal) due to the need to switch screens during monitoring. Situations such as these can be attributed to monitoring personnel's blind spots caused by fatigue. Additionally, when it comes to system operation, amateur monitoring personnel who view multiple sets of video images are usually unable to quickly understand the corresponding relevance between monitored screen contents and the monitored space, thus the inability to quickly locate the place in question.
Although the surveillance system currently available features image stitching involving overlapping of two images to complete dual image stitching and widen the viewing area, it fails to complete a wider range of field monitoring through one single screen. At present, a type of surveillance camera is even available to enable users to take high-resolution screenshots and have them displayed on a regular screen through a virtual PTZ (Pan/Tilt/Zoom) camera. This in turn makes small-scale monitoring of a large monitored area possible. Although this camera allows users to view monitoring details more clearly through one single screen, even if several PTZ cameras are set up in a monitored space, it cannot show the entire field with fewer images. Another technology is the use of a one-on-one camera that captures static images with a large viewing angle; one-on-two PTZ cameras can dynamically monitor specific areas, forming monitoring images with a larger visual range but lacking in clarity.